The invention relates to radio communications and more specifically to arrangements for assessing communications activity on a particular radio channel. The invention has applicability to systems for jamming radio transmission in that it enables communications activity on a particular channel to be assessed during a short period for which jamming is temporarily interrupted--so as to enable a decision to be made whether to continue with jamming.